Chapter 9 - Aura Ability’s And Timothy Reappears
"And who are you?" asked Rodney "I am Blood Wakes second base general. My name is Averl, Averl Wisker." said The man "You know what...to be honest I really could care less about who you are." retorted Rodney laughing. "So you want to be a wise ass...well seeing as who you are it's only expected.” smiled Averl “What's that suppose to mean?” inquired Rodney “Wouldn't you like to know...anyway seeing as I have very little patience with things like this I’ll get straight to the point. Give me the egg back now or parish.” said Averl "Forget it!” shouted Tanza "Well then you leave me no other choice. I'll take it by force then." smiled Averl He reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote, before pushing a button on it when all of a sudden the ground started to shake. "What's going on." stumbled Misty "I have a bad feeling about this." replied Tanza "Hay look it's a Tyranitar." motioned Brock Just the large pokémon rose up out of the ground towering and completing overshadowing them. They gawked in amazement as the beast roared and swung it’s claw at them. "Move!" shouted Tanza Ash quickly picked up the Echserto and everybody moved out of the way just as the Tyranitars's claw hit the ground. "Now I wasn't expecting that." laughing Rodney "Yea this might really complicate things." nodded Tanza “That Tyranitar is far larger than anyone I've ever seen.” noted Brock "Ha...ha...ha. I was saving this piece of work for somebody else, but I guess I’ll test it on you all first." laughed Averl Just then the pokémon opened its mouth, before it suddenly fired a large stream of fire toward them. "Growlith Flamethrower, Feraligatr Hydro Pump, Sandslash Hyper Beam!" shouted Rodney "Misdreavus, Espeon Shadow Ball, Hunter Dark Burst!" shouted Tanza Their pokémon quickly fired their attacks causing them to collide with large stream of fire holding it back. "I don't know if there's much that we can do, we'll try. Apaton use Hyper Beam and give it everything you got!" shouted Brock Apaton stared to glow as the hyper beam started to form in front of him and with all its might it fired a large white beam of energy. "Yea lets try to. Hicamp use Hydro Pump!" shouted Misty Hicamp raised her head and with all her might she fired a large stream of water and collided with the rest of the attacks against the large stream of fire attack. They saw that the combined attacks together proved to be significant enough as all of the attacks started to slowly overpower the other attack and slowly started pushing it back. "Its working!" shouted Tanza "It was working, but your efforts are in vain." laughed Averl as he pushed the button on the remote again. Just then the creature fire a second flame into the first and with that it quickly began to overpower the attacks of their pokémon. "Get out of there!" shouted Ash, but before any of them had a chance to move they were engulfed by the flamethrower. The stream of fire completely pushed their attack back and completely engulfed Tanza, Rodney, Brock, Misty and all of their pokémon in fire. "Ha...ha…Now were coming to a close." laughed Averl "What the…!" shouted Melisa They looked at the flames burning high, but when the flames finally died out they saw a sphere of blue-violent energy surrounding the group. "What's going on?" wondered Misty looking around at the white sphere. All of a sudden the sphere disappeared and Tanza and Rodney fell to their knee's breathing heavily. "Hay Tanza, Rodney are you two ok?" asked Misty rushing to their side. "Yea well be ok." huffed Rodney as he stood back up. "We're just a little out of breath, but we'll be fine." panted Tanza standing back up. "Hay that was aura y'all just used wasn't it?" asked Brock "Yep, but it's been awhile since we last used It." nodded Tanza "So these two are aura users too. Scum I’ll wipe you to from the face of the earth!" yelled Averl angrily "But sir what about the egg?" asked Tod "It doesn’t matter anymore, it won't be long before he shows up!" yelled Averl "But..." said Melisa, but she decided not to say anything and instead she looked at Tod with a confused look on her face as he stared back with the same confused look on his face. "Alright now it's time for you all to die. This is the final attack and it’ll finish you all off!" yelled Averl All of a sudden a ball of yellow energy started to form as the large pokemon opened to its mouth. "Uh-oh looks like he's going for the kill." snickered Rodney "Yea he's going to kill us if we don't do something." panicked Brock "Sorry, but I can barely stand up let alone run." snickered Tanza "Me too." agreed Rodney "We'll what do we do now. When that attack hit's us we're done for." panicked Ash as Tanza and Rodney looked at each other nodding. "Espeon, Misdreavus, Haunter return." said Tanza as all of her pokémon disappeared into their pokéball. "Growlith, Feraligatr return." said Rodney as his pokémon disappeared into their pokéball. "Why are you putting up your pokémon." asked Misty as they walked up to Brock and put their pokéballs in his arms. "Well it looks like this is as far as we are going to go." noted Tanza looking at the ball of energy in front of the creature. "What do you mean?" asked Misty "We're about to get you all out of here while we hold off this things attack as long as we can." replied Rodney "But you can't!" yelled Misty "Don't argue with us. Just do what we say when the time come’s." ordered Tanza Ash, Misty and Brock looked at each other tiring to figure out what Tanza and Rodney was planning, then it hit them. "You can't do this! You'll be killed!" yelled Ash "We know, but we want to at least get you all out of here. We've come as far as we can together and we knew that all of us might not make it out of here." snickered Rodney "So you’re going to sacrifice yourselves in order for us to get away right?" asked Brock "Well that's the plan." shrugged Tanza All of a sudden the creature fired the blast at them, but before it hit Tanza and Rodney stood in front of it, raised up their hands and a sphere of white and purple aura appeared around them. The energy suddenly expanded and combine created a dome of blue-violent energy just as the blast collided with it. Tanza and Rodney struggled to hold up the shield, but they slowly started sliding back as the blast pushed against the dome. "Sandslash use Dig to dig a tunnel underground into the forest and make it big enough for a person to get through." ordered Rodney "Slash...sand...slash...Sandslash?" asked The Sandslash looking at Rodney with tears in its eye's. "I wish I could buddy, but it looks like this is it for me. Please dig that tunnel as quick as you can and get them to safety." requested Rodney "Slash." nodded Sandslash as it started to dig into the ground as fast as it could. The Sandslash dug furiously though the dirt as though its life depended on it until it finally popped back up above ground. He looked around and saw that he had dug a good distance away from the fight into the forest though it sounded very close. He walked to some bushes, looked through them and saw the fight. He saw the large blast pushing up against the blue-violet dome of aura that contained Tanza, Rodney, Ash, Misty and Brock so he hurried back to the hole and jumped into it. He scurried back through the tunnel as fast as he could and jumped back out on the other side. "Slash...slash." mumbled Sandslash "Good job. Now Ash, Misty, Brock get out of here and get as far away from here as you can." ordered Rodney "But." said Misty, but before she had a chance to say anything Tanza cut her off. "What did I say...don't argue with us! Now get out of here!" yelled Tanza "And do it fast I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up." hurried Rodney All of a sudden thy heard a cracking sound and when they looked around and saw that the dome of energy was starting to crack. Misty and Brock looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement, and then Misty and Brock jumped down into the hole. "Hay Ash come on!” shouted Misty "I'm not coming." replied Ash looking Pikachu who was still unconscious. "But you heard them we have to get out of here!” shouted Brock "I know that." nodded Ash as he walked over to the hole and handed Pikachu down to Brock. "So let's go then!” shouted Misty as Ash passed her the Echserto who was looking at Ash in confusion. "I'm staying to help them." stated Ash as he looked back at Tanza and Rodney. "But what can you do?" asked Brock "Don't forget Brock…I’m the descendent of the great Aura Guardian, Sir Aaron. Even if I can help them out a little bit I think it'll be worth it." smiled Ash as he passed Brock his pokéballs containing Infernape and Saurava. "What are you talking about?" asked Misty "Well Ash even though I don't like this idea of yours I know I can't stop you so give it everything you got." agreed Brock "But Brock...." said Misty, but Ash cut her off. "Listen Misty I’ll be alright all I need you two to do is believe in me right now and get to safety. Trust me I think I know what I’m doing." assured Ash Misty looked at Ash and stared into his eyes for a little while, and then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Alright...I’ll trust you to get out of here alive." sighed Misty "Count on it. Now get out of here." nodded Ash Misty and Brock turned around and followed Rodney's Sandslash though the tunnel out to the other side. When they got out of the tunnel the Sandslash took them to the bushes so they all could watch the fight from a distance. "Ash...I sure hope you know what you’re doing." sighed Misty "I think he does. Ash won't stay in a fight like this unless he thinks there is something he can do." reassured Brock ......................................... Meanwhile back in the sphere Rodney and Tanza where just about to give in as they looked around and saw that sphere was cracking more and more until Ash suddenly ran in between them. "Ash what are you still doing here! We told you'll to get out of here!” shouted Tanza "Brock and Misty are gone, but I stayed behind to try and help." Ash said "The only way you would be able to help us right about now was if you could use aura." laughed Rodney "I know." replied Ash He put his hands up in front of him, closed his eyes and began to concentrate. All of a sudden a small ball of white energy started to form in front of his hands. The white ball of energy started to increase in size until it engulfed them and all of a sudden Tanza's and Rodney's white sphere shattered and they were hit with the blast. When the blast hit there was a large explosion that sent a large cloud of dust high into the sky. "Oh no." dreaded Misty tightening her hold on the egg case. "It was a pity that we had to let what I’m sure would have been a rare pokémon go to waste. Let's go." ordered Averl as he turned around and was about to walk off until Melisa stopped him. "General Averl look!” shouted Melisa He turned around, looked and when the dust cleared he saw Tanza, Rodney and Ash getting back to their feet. "But how...that blast should have erased them." snarled Averl "Well we didn't die, but that sure as hell hurt.” laughed Tanza standing back up. "Well Ash you saved us for a minute. So thanks." huffed Rodney "Don't mention it, but we're not out of the fire yet." Ash panted They looked around and saw the Blood Wake members closing in around them. Tanza, Rodney and Ash all backed up against each other facing the closing Blood Wake members. "Well anybody got any good ideas?" asked Ash "In the condition we're in...fighting our way out is out of the question." snickered Tanza "I am surprised that you were able to withstand my Tyranitar's last attack though I can see it has taken its toll on you. To finish you off will be allot easier. Tod and Melisa finish them." ordered Averl "With pleasure. Seviper use Flamethrower!" shouted Melisa "Zangoose use Hyper Beam!" shouted Tod as Seviper and Zangoose fired their attacks at them. ........................................... Meanwhile behind the bush's Brock and Misty watched the battle as Ash, Tanza and Rodney did there best to dodge the attacks of the two pokémon. "Come on you guy's. You have to find a way out of this." thought Brock "Serto…!" shouted Echserto as it ran out of the bushes. "Echserto wait!" shouted Misty Misty quickly jumped out of the bushes with Brock jumping out behind her, be then she suddenly stopped in her tracks. "What's wrong?" asked Brock walking up beside her. She pointed to where the fighting was and then they saw a white fog creeping out of the forest near Tanza, Ash, Rodney and the Blood Wake members. Misty suddenly felt her hands getting cold and when she looked down at the egg and saw that it had started glowing giving off an ice blue colored energy. "What the…the egg is glowing and the case is getting cold." noted Misty "What's going on?" wondered Brock They watched as the fog continued to creep out of the forest and onto the battlefield engulfing everything in its path. ................................................. Meanwhile the Blood Wake members were also suddenly puzzled as the sudden cloud of fog that had engulfed them. "Well this is it, but we had a nice run." huffed Rodney "Yea I guess we did." nodded Tanza "I'm not giving up just yet!" shouted Ash "We're not giving up, but we know there's nothing we can do though." shrugged Rodney Ash lowered his head and sighed in agreement, but though he hated to admit it he knew there was nothing else he could do. The Zangoose and Seviper who stood several feet away from them fired their attacks and they all braced themselves. All of a sudden something quickly zipped past them and collided with the attacks in a powerful explosion. Ash, Tanza and Rodney was knocked down by the powerful shock wave and Seviper and Zangoose were sent flying backwards. "What was that!” shouted Ash. When the smoke cleared saw a pink cat like creature that was about five foot five in height and had on a gold collar and belt accessories. "Lucaria what are you doing here?" asked Tanza The creature turned around toward them and then pointed behind them at the large cloud of fog moving toward them. They all turned around just as the cloud of fog had engulfed the blood wake members behind them and then completely engulfed them. "What's going on?" wondered Ash looking around. "Don't know, but this is weird. This fog just rolled in out of nowhere." shrugged Tanza Just then they heard somebody scream and they saw Blood Wake members come flying out of the fog cloud landing on their backsides. "What the hell." wondered Rodney "What is this pressure that I’m feeling? It feels like every bone in my body is being crushed." wondered Ash to himself. More and more Blood Wake members came flying out of the fog and they got up and ran in the other direction that they flew from. When the scream's finally stopped the fog started to dispersed and afterwards the and saw allot of the Blood Wake members on the ground unconscious. "What the...what just happened?” asked Melisa "He's here...." snarled Averl "Who's here?" asked Tod confused. "Listen do you all hear that?" asked Ash "Yea...The wind is caring a melody." nodded Rodney "Hay look...something is coming." motioned Tanza pointing at the fog. They looked and saw a small cloud of fog floating in front of the forest. Just then out of the fog stepped somebody in a large black trench coat, a black muscle shirt, black pants and black shoes with long emerald green hair playing a strange looking flute. "No it can't be…it's that same guy we saw on the way to Professor Oaks lab that day." thought Ash to himself. A sudden surge of fear shot through Ash's body as he looked at the guy standing in front still playing the strange flute. Ash watched as the guy suddenly stopped playing the flute and put it away in his jacket before opening his eye's, looked up and began walking forward. Ash tensed up as the guy walked pass him and then stopped in front of them. It was odd this time as Ash couldn't sense anything coming from him like before when he saw him in Kanto. He couldn't sense fear, sorrow or even anger emanating from him like before yet he had an odd , but very menacing atmosphere about him. It wasn't evil yet It made Ash seriously want to run off somewhere and hide from the feeling that he was getting. "Well if it isn't Timothy." noted Averl "So that's the Timothy I’ve heard so much about. This is my first time actually seeing him in person." said Melisa to herself. "So that's Timothy." wondered Ash "Yep." huffed Rodney "Hi...Camp!“ shouted Hicamp "Apa!" shouted Apaton Both the pokémon took off running to him and he bent down to greet them rubbing them both on the head. "They seem really happy to see him." noted Misty smiling. "Yea!" agreed Brock as they walked up to the group. He then stood back up and looked at Ash, Misty and Brock his emerald green eye’s sparkled like jewels. "You’re Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, your Misty Waterflower from Cerulean city of the Cerulean City Gym and your Brock Harrison from Pewter city of the Pewter City Gym. Am I right?" asked Timothy “Yea.“ nodded Ash, Misty and Brock "I thought you all looked familiar. Well let me introduce myself...my name is Timothy Ezekial Tarakona Harmon, but you all can just call me Timothy. Nice to meet you all." greeted Timothy "Nice to meet you to." greeted Ash, Misty and Brock "Hay Timothy nice of you to show up at the last minute." laughed Rodney "Ha...sorry about that I was enjoying the scenery. So Tanza and Rodney how have you been?" asked Timothy "Just trying to stay alive for the most part." replied Tanza panting. "Ok something’s not right here.” thought Ash to himself Ash looked at Timothy as he continued to talk with Rodney and Tanza and tried to get a read on him like he did before while in Kanto. This time however there was nothing, not the slightest bit of anger, rage or sorrow. All of a sudden Ash concentration was broken when Timothy looked over at him. He then looked over at Pikachu who was in Misty's arm half conscious and then at Echserto who was standing beside Ash looking at him with a funny look on his face. "Is this your Pikachu and Echserto Ash?" asked Timothy "Well Pikachu is my buddy and this is a wild Echserto that tried to help us out, but it got beat up pretty bad like Pikachu." sighed Ash "I see…." smiled Timothy as he walked up to Ash as Misty handed him Pikachu. "All our pokémon got beat up pretty bad." stated Ash Timothy walked up to Ash and held it out toward Pikachu as it began to glow with a yellow energy. He then sat his hand on Pikachu's stomach who also started to glow for a few minutes before Timothy removed his hand. Ash, Misty and Brock watched as Pikachu's scars and bruises disappeared, before he stopped glowing and suddenly sat up. "Pika?" wondered Pikachu looking at Ash. "Pikachu your ok." laughed Ash as he hugged Pikachu. "Well that should work for now." smiled Timothy He then turned around and looked back at the group of Blood Wake members and then he looked directly at Averl and grinned. "What is he grinning at?" Melisa asked herself, and then she looked over at Averl and saw that he was looking down at Timothy getting angrier. "Why that smug." snarled Averl "Well Averl long time no see." greeted Timothy smiling. "Yes it has been hasn't It." replied Averl "It's been about three or four years, but you know that I hate old get together with scum like you, so let's just get down to business. You know what I’m here to do." retorted Timothy smiling "Why you...how dare you talk to General Averl like that! Why I should..." yelled Melisa angrily "Hold your tongue Melisa!" shouted Averl "But sir...." said Melisa She looked at him and saw that he was still staring Timothy down looking angrier than she had ever seen him. "Well did you create this big Tyranitar like machine just to try and crush little ole me." snickered Timothy while looking at the pokemon. "Well you’re still sharp as ever. Yes this machine was created just for you down to the very last nut and bolt." nodded Averl "But how could he tell that it was a machine just by looking at It...the figure and details were made to be flawless. Yet he comes out of nowhere and is able to tell that it's a machine right off the back. This guy has some seriously good depth perception." noted Tod to himself "What...that Tyranitar is actually a machine. But why would somebody create something like that just to get rid of one person?" wondered Brock "Well rumor has it that started Timothy infiltrating Blood Wakes ranks some times back and has since been blowing up there bases.” explained Tanza “It's said that he's already blown up three of their base, stolen data and did a bunch of other stuff that had gotten on their nerves and ruined their plans. Because of that Blood Wake has been trying to get rid of him...well that's what I heard at least." added Rodney "Wow." said Misty "It has some nice details, but let's see if it really has the power to beat me." snickered Timothy To Be Continued................................... Category:Season 1 Content